1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly, and more particularly to a handle assembly configured to be mounted to and integrally rotatable with a master gear shaft that is rotatably mounted to a reel unit of a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel generally includes a reel unit with a handle assembly that is mounted to a fishing rod, a spool mounted to the reel unit and is capable of moving back and forth, and a rotor that is rotatively supported in the reel unit and serves to wind a fishing line around the spool. The handle assembly includes a handle shaft portion, a handle arm that is pivotably mounted to the tip of the handle shaft and extends in a radial direction, and a handle grip that is mounted to the tip of the handle arm. In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H04-30861, for example, the handle shaft portion is mounted to and integrally rotates with a master gear shaft that is rotatably mounted to the reel unit.
In this type of handle assembly, the handle shaft portion and the master gear shaft are configured to rotate integrally as one unit by engaging both members with a non-circular engagement. However, because of this particular arrangement, a wobbling effect may occur between the handle shaft portion and the master gear shaft. A known configuration for preventing the above described wobbling effect is provided in, for example, Japanese Utility Model application publication No. S61-3323. Here, the base end surface of the handle shaft portion and the opposed tip end surface of the master gear shaft are provided with engaging saw-tooth shaped concave-convex portions.
In another type of handle assembly where the handle arm is pivotably mounted to the tip end portion of the handle shaft portion, a gap between the handle arm and the handle shaft portion is necessary for folding the handle arm. As a result, there is a potential risk that wobbling can occur between the handle arm and the master gear shaft.